User talk:Rojixus
Hi, welcome to Creative Sci-Fi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Xaron (Planet) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 07:08, 24 April 2009 I will stop messing with your article if you stop messing mines. Now reverse what you did to my articles. --Hi! 00:55, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Rojixus, all I did was add to your article that the Young Empire borders you at a thin point. --Larry Young 13:21, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Look, I put drastic revisions to the articles I used as a idea, and I adjusted the sections and such. --Larry Young 15:41, November 14, 2009 (UTC) No, I revised and tinkered with details, used it and transformed it into a new, diffrent verison of fiction. --Larry Young 16:06, November 14, 2009 (UTC) For one thing, I changed the government, made some new planets, and did such. --Larry Young 16:15, November 14, 2009 (UTC) But it was a Great Revision I changed it. --Larry Young 21:46, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Ok ok....--Larry Young 22:27, November 14, 2009 (UTC) May I edit your article on Xaroneze Empire? I want to add that the Young Empire borders it along the Hyperspace Disturbance.--Larry Young 19:32, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Disturbance At the edge of the Young Empire's Wild Space territory, there is a distrubance that is very hard for ships to get by. Hyperdrives and Jump Drives destory if they go through it. --Larry Young 21:06, November 27, 2009 (UTC) --Larry Young 23:52, November 27, 2009 (UTC)So do I have your permission? May I add a link on your article Xaronese Empire leading to our brief conflict, which I may write? --Larry Young 01:16, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I will no longer do something to your articles. All I did was add links on your articles and then write the articles. I will not do anymore to your articles, so don't mess with mine. I will withdraw the edits I made to your articles if any. --Larry Young 15:02, December 5, 2009 (UTC) You said you would not mess with my articles, and I withdraw from messing your articles. Now, do not make the Young Empire look like a wimp, for the Young Empire is very powerful and large, but we are compassionate, although we do not like how you enslave your worlds. --Larry Young 15:25, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Rojixus, I am intrested in your Xaronese Empire. My Young Empire article is descriptive and detailed. Please add information to your Xaronese Empire page on the economy, history, size and location, and also add segments on culture and military. Also, their is a Template:Government Infobox that should be more descriptive then the Template:Infobox. --Larry Young 15:32, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Rojixus, you said Xaron controlled "millions of systems". Give a specfic number (example: Xaron controlled 90 million star systems by XHC 2500). Also, you give the number of colonies (settlements in reaches of space), protectorates (governments not controlled by you but protected and defended), and governorships (governors you have installed over certain reaches of space). I have given the numbers of planets, colonies, governorships, and protectorates in the Young Empire. Go there and read it as an example. --Larry Young 18:26, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Also, add a picture showing how your species Xaronese look like. --Larry Young 18:36, December 5, 2009 (UTC) You still have yet to add the number of governorships, protectorates, and colonies your empire maintains. Also, your economy section is vague and upload a picture of the Xaronese species (a man or woman).--Larry Young 19:24, December 5, 2009 (UTC) You need to add a image of how your people look like. Also add some pages on some of the planets in your Empire, like I did. You can put in a Template:Infobox of six information lines to describe each planet, like I did. --Larry Young 20:21, December 6, 2009 (UTC) You still have much to add. --Larry Young 00:16, December 7, 2009 (UTC) What if the Young Empire took control of the 94% of the Teggedon Spiral yet to be conquered by Xaron and the other powers? --Larry Young 14:09, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Ok, the Young Empire launches colonization efforts into the 94% unexplored space (judging on estimates, about 430 million worlds of the Teggedon Spiral are here). It's borders are streched to the frontiers of the Teggedon Galactic Powers. Xaron and Youngia already have a peace, but the other powers are alarmed. Youngia threatens them, then they agree to let Youngia have control of it's half of the Teggedon Spiral. In exchange, they will be able to expand into the Milky Way Galaxy, conquer the Calandrians, Kilrathians, Quintans, Theryans, and other Milky Way Species, then take control of them. --Larry Young 22:14, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Our Response Look, the Young Empire controls ALL 7 satellite galaxies of the Second Milky Way Galaxy. Look, more then nine hundred quadtrillion (bascially nine thousand times nine hundred trillion) star systems and trillions of colonies and governorships are in our Empire, more then three times the size of Xaron and the other Teggedon powers combined. Also, the military of our Empire is powerful and has more then eight-ninths the power and size of the Galactic Coalition combined. When Straxus ruled, c. 2,500 BBY (2,000 years before the present time), Xaron's tribes were fighting for land on the planet. At that time, our Empire was (and is) very advanced and consisted of more then nine-thirteenths of our galaxy (ours is larger then yours and the Milky Way combined). You could fit several trillion Xaronese Empires and several trillion of the other Teggedon powers into our Empire neatly. Also, we already have made contact with the Milky Way and many powers, including the Calandrian Empire, Star Federation, Alliance of Planets, Talderian Republic, and such reside there. They are hard to beat and Earth is near the center of their galaxy. --Larry Young 00:45, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Our galaxy developed in a diffrent way. Five trillion years ago, nine hundred million six hundred million parsec sized galaxies collidied and became one. --Larry Young 02:01, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Our Galactic Claim to Teggedon The Empire claims 245 million worlds in the Teggedon Spiral. Our borders are so deep into Teggedon. Every day, some nine hundred planets are discovered and taken by our exploring scouts. While then, does Khrolelia lay claim to parts of our colonies? We established our colonies there before the colonization agreement of the Teggedon Spiral was made. Of the Teggedon's sattelite galaxies, we have full soverginity and bases there, and a base at Teggedon's edge. All total, some 64% of the unexplored space of the Teggedon Spiral is controlled by us. --Larry Young 00:23, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Well, the Galactic Powers do not know of our might. We developed technology thousands of years before your peoples even united. The Creators, once an ancient empire, developed technology hundreds of thousands of years before your Celestial Kings were existing. Also, our Empire has incoporated all the galactic powers' colonies de jure (in practice and truth). This means some 480 million worlds and trillions of stars have been added, We now border the Galactic Powers, and surrond them on three sides. Our military forces are more then eight times the size and power of the galactic powers' militaries combined. That means the Empire will be able to easily crush the Galactic Coalition. --Larry Young 01:05, December 10, 2009 (UTC) But no, we are stronger then any other extra-galactic invader. Also, the Creators were the first beings to come into existence, shaping the Universe and forming star systems. Also, our government is the most powerful known in the Universe. The Coalition is blinded by passion, and some of them are enemies among themselves. They have no clue of our advanced technology. When our Empire was formed in c. 25,053 BBY (about twenty three thousand years before Straxus was born), our technology had become very advanced. Today, the Youngs are the most advanced race in the Universe that is yet known, descended from both the Celestial Kings and the Creators. --Larry Young 01:22, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I do admit our last full scale-war was one thousand years ago, but we reguarly crush rebellions and disputes with force. Our fleet is powerful, and we have technology that protects against biological weapons. Also, a DNA test CONFIRMED that Youngs are baseline descandants to Celestial Kings. However, it is the Force, a field which surronds and binds everything, that maintains the Universe. Also, our empire has faced hundreds of small wars and dozens of major conflicts over a period of at least twenty four thousand years. --Larry Young 00:11, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Ok, the Youngs are not related to the Kings, but surely to the Force and Creators. Also, by adopting this wiki, it would almost shut down. I want this wiki to remain. And also, write articles on the other galactic powers in the Teggedon spiral. --Larry Young 00:19, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Would you delete my articles? --Larry Young 00:29, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Ok. I give you my blessing. Also, feed me more information on the Teggedon Spiral (the galaxy) and not the governments. --Larry Young 00:44, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I will tell you about Youngs later. Please add information on Teggedon Spiral. --Larry Young 01:30, December 11, 2009 (UTC) The number of planets, more history, and other areas. Tell me about the sattelites also. --Larry Young 02:01, December 11, 2009 (UTC) My galaxy has more then 900 quadtrillion (basically nine thousand times nine hundred trillion) A-type planets (or planets able for life to be sustained or grow). --Larry Young 23:55, December 11, 2009 (UTC) What you Think? So Rojixus, what do you think about the Young Empire. Give me a comparsion, a extensive one, about the Young Empire compared to the Xaronese Empire. --Larry Young 00:34, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Tell me how the Young Empire could be related to Xaron. Tell me what you think about our economies, sizes, militaries, and governments. --Larry Young 02:21, December 14, 2009 (UTC) So Rojixus, the Xaronese Empire is too brtual. Their Empire is cruel. Do they opress Humans? Do they enslave peoples? Do they destory entire planets?--Larry Young 13:48, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Now tell me about the Teggedon Spiral compared to my Second Milky Way. --Larry Young 01:22, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Well yes! My Young Empire rules over all but one fraction of my galaxy (and even that fraction is being claimed by us). Our Empire crushed our last enemies a thousand years ago (the Mith), and our other enemies are now subjated and related to us. My galaxy is large, I admit, but it DOES defy Newton's Law of Physics. Even the Universe defys it! There is other galaxies that are five times as much the size of the Milky Way. --Larry Young 13:49, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Also, please right an article on the constiution of the Xaronese Empire. --Larry Young 13:55, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Well, please write the text of those series of decrees. --Larry Young 23:29, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Our Empire exterminated our remaining enemies one thousand years ago. For some twenty four thousand years, we fought and engaged with many enemies. Our Empire deserves a thousand or so years of peace. --Larry Young 23:59, December 15, 2009 (UTC) GOOD! Good, you are an administrator. And what reforms have you done? --Larry Young 13:53, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Go to the article Imperial Esmeraldian Penal Base and see how the Youngs treat their criminals. --Larry Young 20:56, December 19, 2009 (UTC) The punishment awaiting criminals is that they all die within two years. Tell me about how Xaron treats it's prisioners. --Larry Young 02:41, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Help You need help. Your User page has no information on you! Also you need to put in the Template: Planet infobox in Xaron's planets to tell the information. Also, please put in some more articles on the Xaronese government. --Larry Young 14:17, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I like it, and are you male? --Larry Young 17:16, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Ah hah! You are a playwright! I am SO honored to have you here! --Larry Young 17:26, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Exact Size of our Empire The Young Empire has some 900 quadtrillion member worlds, and countless numbers of colonies, protectorates, governorships, and such. Go to the Young Empire page and then to the Astrography section to see the full description... --Larry Young 19:32, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I am saying, just to show my point, our Orange Star created a lot of our planets. Read the article on it to be informed of it. Also, we have expanded into the Spiral and also the Star Trek Galaxy because our own galaxy we have control over. And that small outpost is the Imperial planet Hernon, deep in the Teggedon Colonies of 9 million star systems, more then the inhabited part of Xaron's Empire. --Larry Young 22:24, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Alright then. How about this. There are two Teggedon Spirals, one consumed by me, the other one by you. Sounds fair? --Larry Young 23:01, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Ok, the Empire has complete control over two galaxies, the Second Milky Way and the Nerchus, and a third of another, the ST. --Larry Young 23:14, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Ok. Please go and remove all refrences of me in yours. --Larry Young 23:21, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I Ask I ask to become a administrator so I can help you rebuild this wiki. I have many ideas to expand and change this wiki. --Larry Young 23:32, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I propose a complete overhaul by the following: *That you change the front Page *That you remove any users who are no longer active *That you form a Forum and that you *You advertise our wiki on others. --Larry Young 23:58, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Ok, first I suggest that you reorganize our existing forum by removing unused threads, setting up a new forum administration, changing the forum's style, and also deleting any blogs with no activity. On the Main Page, you should create a category devoted to a summary on Xaron and also remove all non-active projects and archive them by locking them. Apollo of Parnassus, Jagtai, and other unactive users should be put in a archive and their projects stored in a Creative Sci-Fi libary of archives and orignal works. Only the Chronicles of Xaron and all my Young Empire works should not be archived. --Larry Young 00:19, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I have been a contributor on this wiki for a year, and my articles have tripled the size of this wiki from under 600 to over 1,000 in a year! About half of them are detailed articles. --Larry Young 14:03, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Begging Ok I do admit maybe more then half of the articles are short in length, but don't delete them! I am still working to further develop my Young Empire works, and many are planets whom I give facts through infoboxes! And some don't need much detail. My Young Empire article is argubly the longest article I have written on this wiki as of now. Take Wookieepedia! About a fourth of it's articles are small and insigifcant! I am working. What should I do? Should I make my own wiki using my articles and categories, plus my username and accounts? Should I seceed from Creative Sci-Fi? Or should I remove all my works and place them on a Youngla0450 only works archive? Tell me what to do. --Larry Young 23:14, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I edited some of those pictures. But you can delete them if they don't seem right. --Larry Young 00:05, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Give me a paragraph long detail of what you think would happened had I seceeded and transfered my articles to another wiki? --Larry Young 00:10, December 22, 2009 (UTC) What damage this wiki would have been hit with if I had removed all my articles and transfered them to another wiki? --Larry Young 00:17, December 22, 2009 (UTC) You need to delete all the unactive users left or at least archive them as "Inactive Users". You should also change the front page and in some way overhaul this site. Maybe we should start assuming control of other wikis related to scientfic fiction to expand our own operations (like Bascilla and Creative Worlds). Then we can boom. --Larry Young 00:42, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I have a wiki we can annex in mind: Bascilius, the wiki for their fictional galaxy. It has 689 articles and a community more active and larger then us. I have submitted a merger proposal to them. Go to Bascilius, then type in it's search engine, "Merger Proposal", read it, and please support it. Then we can do the same on the wiki Sci-Fi Creatures. --Larry Young 00:53, December 22, 2009 (UTC) URL for Basilicus http://basilicus.wikia.com/wiki/Merger_Proposal __________ That is the URL. --Larry Young 01:02, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Petition I have a petition to make. Bequeath upon me, title of administrator. I have made 4,000 edits, and created more then half the articles on this wiki. But yet I am not given any type of greatfullness. This wiki would have remained under six hundred articles had I not come. And I have made more edits, then you have. So I want to be a administrator. --Larry Young 14:12, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Beraved I am beraved, I am beraved (the Bible meaning for ripped of everything). Look here, Rojixus, I have been on this wiki longer then you have, and I have made a good article: Young Empire. You are now the administrator! But yet I now why. Look, I am African-American, and thus you discrminate against me. Your number of edits is a fraction of mines. And some of my articles are stubs, but I am still working on my Young Empire projects, which I have embarked on for a year now. If you want to deny me the chance to help you develop this wiki, then why! I see why you got the French Emperor on his horse by the side of the mountain as your repersentation: your belief is supermacy over me, and such. But lest that happens. I could help you reorganize this wiki, but you will not listen. Now look, I am not a deterrent to this wiki's development. And if you think so, you are wrong. I will admit it: I have Autism, and my mother died recently. So you should understand, now, should you? If you don't, then you must think for greed. Signed, a angry person --Larry Young 15:17, December 23, 2009 (UTC)